Olive Juice
by Infron Tofu
Summary: Age doesn't matter, so didn't your past. What matters is love, and from all people, it had to be you. Written to join the FB HXH FF Contest Enjoy (I'm bad at summary, I hate summarising things... so R&R!)


" Ne, Bisuke."

Killua voiced out. Apparently, he and Bisuke were waiting for Gon outside of Rimeiro Castle. Gon got the highest score in the quiz. Killua fully understand why, basically, he understood almost everything happening around him, except this little issue. Why did Bisuke decide to tag along, despite how poor they were in Nen at first? He didn't know. Maybe she did tell them before, but he forgot. He wasn't paying attention, if she really did tell them.

"Hm?"

Bisuke opened her eyes, slowly. She sounded a bit annoyed. Who wouldn't be annoyed when someone interrupted your sleep? Sleeping is very important to Bisuke. Really very important, considering how important her appearance meant to her.

" Why did you decide to teach us Nen?"

Silence. She didn't say anything. She was thinking what to say.

" Why ask?"

" You're avoiding my question. Answer me, Bisuke."

" Why ask?"

" Bisuke."

" Killua."

" Just answer already!" Killua snapped.

" Just stop asking already!" Bisuke responded.

" Fine."

Silence.

" Killua?"

" What?"

" Tell me about yourself."

" Huh?" Killua tilted his head, wearing a confused look on his face.

" Tell me about yourself, or whatsoever. Just don't stay silent." Bisuke turned to look at him.

" Why not? Do you detest silence that much?"

" Usually not. But with you, yes, yes I do."

" And why is that so?" Killua smirked little.

" Because."

" Because?"

" It's usually very noisy around you and Gon. I'm not used to having a silent Killua around, that's all." Bisuke answered truthfully.

" Okay, as you wish."

Killua took a deep breath before starting.

" I… I'm from the Zaoldyeck family, for your information. I was an assassin, before I met Gon in the Hunter Exam, though as you know, I failed. Anyway, ya, I was an assassin, I killed for cash, my whole family killed for cash, I am wolf covered in sheep fur. Unlike Gon, he's basically an innocent puppy. Too innocent, making it dangerous. I just wanted to live like a normal kid, playing, fooling around, but my past is already blemished."

" You're past doesn't matter, what matters is how you live on. Actually, I might have killed even more than you! I'm 57, after all, despite how I look-"

Silence. Bisuke was interrupted, by a warm fleshy thing making contact with her left cheek.

" Age doesn't matter at all. It really… doesn't change how people think of you, how people fe…feel for you." Killua said while his hand was cupping Bisuke's cheek. He was crimson red, from his chin to his ears.

" Uh… Thanks, but what are you doing to my face?"

Unknown to Killua, his thumb was caressing her cheek. Realization struck him. He backed off, fidgeting.

" Killua, you're the cutest sapphire I've ever seen!" Bisuke squealed out of nowhere.

"S-stop it! It's embarrassing…" Killua covered his mouth with the back of his hand. Bisuke giggled.

" Okay, my cute little sapphire~"

"Grr…"

Bisuke smiled softly. She placed her hand on his head and ruffled through his silver hair. Soft and fluffy, thought Bisuke.  
" Are you gonna come with us after we cleared the game? To see Ging?"

" Nah, I'm not interested in men who have kids."

" Are you interested in anybody?" Killua questioned.

" Hisoka's good looking enough… But he's not my type. Um…" A tint of pink made its way to her cheeks.

Sure, Bisuke's an experienced liar, but she couldn't lie about how she felt for Killua. That cheeky, charming and over-protected silver-haired ex-assassin never fails to amuse her. She guessed Killua has feelings for her too. A mere guess. She clearly knew that they would have to depart to their separate ways, and not much time was left. It's now or never.

" And?" Killua raised an eyebrow.

" The end." _**Bisuke you idiot!**_

" Do I interest you?"

Killua put his 2 arms on Bisuke side, cornering her, meaning there's no escape , she must answer his question.

"…"

" If you're not answering, I am." He took a deep breath.

" Bisuke, I fell for you."

" Eh?"

Dream come true? Not really, but Bisuke was very happy that words couldn't explain how she felt. Before she could reply, Killua walked away.

" Ki-Killua!"

She grabbed his wrist.

Slowly, she snaked her arms to his waist.

" You sneaky little brat… don't escape from me…"

Killua smirked. He disappeared out of thin air. Before Bisuke knew it, he was behind her. Usually, she would have noticed, but she was distracted by a question. If Killua had to say it, he should have known that there was no escape, so why did he leave? Killua grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. He placed his lips on hers.

" Mmm!"

They broke the kiss.

" You know what? I knew you would be distracted by the reason why I left, providing me enough time to slip through your arms."

" Pfft… Ahahahahahaha!"

She was laughing, whole- heartedly. She was very happy, true happiness.

" Hey." Killua called.

" Hm?"

" Sing."

" What?"

" I mean what I said."

" No way! I'm not good at singing!"

Killua chuckled. He placed his forehead on hers.

" You know? I loved every part of you, even if you're not a good singer."

" Okay… if you say so…"

_**Mata futari de mitsukeyou yo**_

_**Too sugite kiete shimatta mono ya**_

_**Soba ni ari sugite keshite shimatta mono ya**_

_**Itami no kazu dake tsuyoku naru to ieta yowasa wo**_

_**Ryukku**__** no naka yume to fuan ga hanbundzutsu de **_

_**Suterarenai shashin de shikitte higashi to nishi e **_

_**Sougankyou ga kasuka ni mita keshiki wa betsubetsu no chizu erabaseta**_

_**Omoi mo shinakatta hitori de iru toki mo futari de iru toki mo Onaji samashisa ga aru nante**_

_**Chikayoru dake ja te ni irerarenai nukumori ga aru nante**_

_**Aisaretai to nozomi nagara Sono saki wa kowakute me wo somuketeta**_

_**Mata futari de omoidasou ne Oitsukenakute warai atta koto ya **_

_**Oikake sugite toori sugita koto ya Nani ga dekiru no ka wo shitta toki ni shiru hakanasa wo**_

_**Itsuka kitto matteru**_

_**Saa sorekara yakusoku to koukai no kutsu wo haite Soukyokusenjou waratte te wo futta hajimaru no hi**_

_**"Sorezore no hoshi to yami wo meguttara Ginga de machiawase mashou"**_

_**Hanaratakunai to negai nagara Hanare yuku futatsu no inryoku no yukue wo**_

_**Mata futari de sagasou ne Shiawase no ichi ya kanashimi to no kyouri ya **_

_**Akogare ni furete tashikamete Nani ga dekinai ka wo shitta toki ni shiru tsuyosa wo**_

_**Itsuka kitto deawanai tabiji de deaetara**_

_**Jibun no kidou to koudou de kokoro wa moete koe ni kawatte **_

_**Tsunagatte umareta itsuwari no nai **__**merodii**_

_**Sono kodou to shuuki wo haoku shite umareta imi wa I**_

_**kite yuku imi nado koeta basho ni aru**_

_**Anata to tsunaida kono uta wo utai nagara mayoi nagara **_

_**Watashi wa koko bouken no tochuu Hitori ni hitotsu ataerarete shimatta sekai no mannaka**_

_**Mata futari de mitsukeyou yo Too sugite toozakechatta mono ya**_

_**Soba ni ari sugite kaete shimatta mono ya Itami no kazu dake tsuyoku naru to ieru yowasa wo**_

_**Sono tadashisa wo Tsuyosa to hikikae ni sashidashita namida no aika wo**_

_**Soshite kitto heikou na tabiji no kousaten de**_

_**Ima mo zutto hajimari no futari ga matteru**_

_**Matteru**_

Killua was listening, enjoying.

" Bisuke you liar! You're the best singer in the whole wide world!"

" Killua, you speak the sweetest words."

Killua laughed. Bisuke laughed.

" Ha~ What a day…" Bisuke whispered while slowly laying her head on Killua's shoulders. He stiffened, relaxed after breathing in her scent. She smelled like iris, probably the hand cream she used, Killua thought. Finding the position comfortable, they both drifted off to sleep.

Upon sensing Gon's aura approaching, Killua and Bisukes' eyes snapped open. They sat right up, pretending nothing had happen.

" Hi guys!" Gon waved.

" Hey! Did you get any information on Ging?"

" No!" Gon answered cheerfully. " But I heard a lot of stories of him!"

" That's nice." Bisuke smiled.

" A parade's gonna be held tonight, let's hurry!"

OJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJ

" So, Bisuke, are you coming?" Gon asked.

They were already out of Greed Island. The time of saying goodbye had come. They were talking and talking and talking...

" I was just trying to destroy you two's friendship!" Bisuke confessed while crying.

" What?! You were?!" Killua and Gon yelled.

After a while of saying goodbye of, and distributing of cards, Gon and Killua really had to leave.

" Accompany on! Nigg!" Gon shouted while raising the said card into the air.

Boy, was Killua gonna miss Bisuke. Boy, was Bisuke gonna miss Killua. _**It's now or never.**_

" Killua! Olive juice!" Bisuke yelled.

" Olive juice?" Killua whispered, while Gon was still thinking what do Killua and Bisuke have to do with olive juice.

Killua mouthed it a few times, before grinning a toothy grin.

Gon was still confused.

" Olive juice, Bisuke…"

Olive juice, it didn't mean olive blended into liquid form. It actually meant 'I love you'. Why? Try mouthing it. Don't you find it similar to 'I love you'? Especially when you look from far away?

Age doesn't matter, past events don't matter too. What matters is how they felt for each other.

The End~

Author's note: Phew! I made it alive! Well, I wrote this out of boredom, and it's for a contest. I didn't write this in detail because I'm very lazy and my house was full of dentists(does that even matter!). Also, go to Facebook and search: Hunter x Hunter Fanfiction. Please like the page and join the contest~ The song I used is called 'Bouken Suisei' (ED theme of Tales of the Abyss)by Kurumi Enomoto, my all time favorite song~ BTW, this is the Sapphire Pair~ So, until next time folks~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter, though I wish I did…


End file.
